candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 563
| moves = | target = | blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 562 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 564 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 563 is the third level of Biscuit Bungalow and the one hundred forty-third ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 5 hazelnuts and 5 cherries and score at least 100,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *With only 25 moves to bring 10 ingredients, this means that an ingredient needs to be brought down within 2 - 3 moves (5 ingredients can be brought down in 2 moves each and the remaining 5 ingredients can be brought down in 3 moves each). *The conveyer belt can help or hinder the dropping of ingredients. If the ingredient starts from the extreme left, it will be easier to move it down. If the ingredient starts from the extreme right, it will extremely difficult to move it down as the conveyor belt moves upwards. Even under both circumstances, special candies are required to bring the ingredients down due to the above point. *The conveyor belt can help or hinder the creation of special candies. Even then, 5 colours make the creation of special candies easier. Stars Strategy *Despite the conveyor belts constantly moving around, it is still easy to bring down ingredients via special candies. Vertical striped candies act as a shortcut to do so; wrapped candies and colour bombs also help by increasing the chances of making large cascades. *Special combinations like colour bomb + striped candy or wrapped candy + striped candy help greatly. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not all that useful as bringing down the ingredients is the main priority). *The ingredients are worth 100,000 points (10 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 100,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 150,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 6,000 points per move (150,000 points / 25 moves = 6,000 points per move). *25 moves may not sufficient to create enough special candies. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *This level is dependent on a good sugar crush to create many special candies to boost your score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 150,000 - 220,000 points. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the ingredients give the player 100,000 points. *This level which requires to drop a high number of ingredients does not have any blockers. Walkthrough Category:Biscuit Bungalow levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars